Yuuki-Konata 1947
Yuuki-Konata 1947 (formerly Yuuki-Konota 1947) is a channel whose owner is the artist of zu-gaming. The channel began on April 1, 2016 with a Knack playthrough entitled "I'm a Cute (Tall, Fat, Monster) Thing | Knack #1". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4-PHMfvnKkHe typically makes gaming videos, and at one point made livestreams, although problems with his PS4 ended up shuttering his livestreaming. Notably, his livestreaming was actually done on YouTube (although he does have a Twitch channel), unlike, for example, Zombiedude, who has a noteworthy Twitch channel. However, he does post other categories of videos on his channel on occasion, for example "pseudo-YTPs": clips of footage overlaid with text. As of December 31, 2016 he has 16 subscribers. History The Beginning (aka the Non-Livestream Period) Yuuki began making gaming videos on April 1, 2016. Initially, none of his videos were livestreams and he played mostly indie games such as Knack and Rayman Legends. He also played many betas and demos of games. While he still plays many indie games, in the beginning they basically composed his entire channel. On April 17, 2016 he began composing a story on WattPad in edition to gaming; it is called "Chaos Rising".https://www.wattpad.com/story/70626709-chaos-rising The Diversification Era On May 15, 2016 Yuuki made the first in an ongoing series of "video polls" where his subscribers would vote on which game he should play next by viewing various (private) videos he made. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT6sZmKbBPg This method of voting became so popular that it became a longtime channel tradition. The winning games were announced to be Doom 4 and Layers of Fear after a good five days of voting. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWo-WZlOGf0 Notably, Doom 4 was not an indie game, a first for Yuuki's channel. On May 24, 2016 he posted a video of his speed drawing art. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUvi9XgYJncAlthough his drawings were considered exceptional by many, he has not posted another speed drawing video as of August 4, 2016. The Livestream Period On May 26, 2016, Yuuki made his first ever livestream: a video of Fallout 4 called "THE COMMONWEALTH | Fallout 4 | #1". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olh2gGibKs8 As of August 4, 2016, his livestream video has had 45 views during its stream and 16 afterward. Its remarkable success caused Yuuki to make a video on May 27, 2016 explaining that he would continue to make livestreams but that he was to take a two week livestream hiatus pending his purchase of a headset arriving. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaiQZyswBeAA vote in the comments of said video resulted in the adoption of livestreams as the sole format for the channel. The headset arrived sooner than expected, and on May 29 he was livestreaming once more. In subsequent livestreams there would be a live chat alongside the stream that was visible to him as he played the game, but regular comments would be disabled. Technical Difficulties On June 22, 2016 Yuuki made a video explaining that his internet connection was spotty, and that he would need to either livestream via some other means or cease livestreaming altogether. In addition, he made an announcement that he had found a possible new location to livestream: his cousin's house. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLBrR_wruBk On July 7, 2016, he declared that as a mysterious screen was popping up on his PS4 after around 30 minutes of streaming (as was plainly visible in his most recent streams), he would undergo another livestream hiatus for "a few days/weeks", during which time he would upload reality videos and speed draws. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRmaQBf1DEI Copyright Issues On July 12, 2016 Yuuki uploaded a pseudo-YTP about My Little Pony https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J71OXxgXI8E, but it was subsequently taken down under a copyright notice. While some in zu-gaming suspected it would become the next PooZopia incident the video was in fact quickly restored, to the surprise of many, and without even a protest as in the previous incident. On November 27, 2016, Yuuki's video entitled "BUILDING THE TELEPORTING MACHINE | Fallout 4 | #9" received two copyright claims. However, the video was not taken down.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hu77wGhP0iI Back to Basics On July 13, 2016 Yuuki's livestreams began working again, and he also stated he would start recording iPad games. He issued a declaration that if he received more copyright notices or a copyright strike he would be moving to Dailymotion. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CETB48CnkW4 On July 26, 2016 Yuuki noted that his livestreams had been having the same problems again over the past few days, and that therefore his channel would begin a new livestream-free schedule: console games on Mondays and Fridays, and iOS games on Wednesdays. The Hiatus On August 8, 2016, Yuuki announced that his channel would be on hiatus until 2017 due to school interfering with his leisure time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFj_9XlFITE However, he did suggest a possible Thanksgiving or Christmas special, and he stated that there would be a remote chance that he would be able to occasionally upload on Saturdays. He uploaded a new video on September 19, 2016, albeit not a gaming video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAGhuX52GE4 On November 24, 2016, he uploaded a new Fallout 4 video, though he was quick to clarify that he had not returned.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkYrMhXlfuU However, on November 27, 2016, he returned ahead of schedule.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hu77wGhP0iI&t=196s Noteworthy series Knack Rayman Legends Doom 4 Alien Isolation Layers of Fear Fallout 4 iPad games Social media accounts tumblr: http://yuuki-konata-1947.tumblr.com/ - actual name is "NOTICE ME SENPAI"; this is Yuuki's most frequently updated social media account. Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/yuuki_konata/ - not very active. Google+: https://plus.google.com/u/0/111064284582158531225/posts Twitter: https://twitter.com/YuukiKonata1947 NOTICE: This is not the Twitter linked to on his channel (twitter.com/orozcooyahir). Said Twitter was his old account before he forgot his password and needed to move to a new account, and has now been hacked and is owned by a spammer posting inappropriate content. Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yuukikonata1947/ Fake social media accounts Twitter: https://twitter.com/YuukiKonata - while this account is probably not an impersonator, it should still be noted that it is not his, and twitter.com/orozcooyahir References